1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and/or apparatuses for controlling a gate voltage in a high electron mobility transistor (HEMT), and more particularly, to methods and/or apparatuses for controlling a gate voltage in a HEMT according to source-drain voltages.
2. Description of Related Art
Controlling a flow of currents via ON/OFF switching may be used to drive various motors or power transformation systems (AC to DC, DC to AC, and DC to DC).
To this end, a silicon-based switching devices, such as power metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET), an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), a bipolar junction transistor (BJT), and a Schottky barrier diode (SBD), may be used. However, due to material limitations of silicon, efficiencies of the switching devices are limited.
As an attempt to overcome the material limits of silicon, research is being actively conducted in relation to a high electron mobility transistor (HEMT) using materials including gallium nitride (GaN).
However, in such a HEMT, ON resistance may increase during a high-voltage switching operation due to factors including charges formed between a drain and a gate, and thus current collapse may occur. Therefore, switching loss may increase in the HEMT.